


Loved You First

by felicity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicity/pseuds/felicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was because Eleanor is involved in everything Louis does and as a mum she could not ask for a better girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved You First

After she's put the kids to bed, and made sure Lottie is not going to come knocking at 12am to ask where her favourite red lacy lingerie is, she locks her door and lays on her king bed. She’d been thinking about this all day. 

She pops the button on her pants, and pulls them off, letting out a sigh of relief.

_Finally._

She’d seen Eleanor today, and it took all of her strength to not just leap and grab her boobs. They were just so.. so.. tiny. 

You see, JohannahDarling had a thing for small tits. She would spend hours on the ‘small tits’ tag on pornhub.com, trying to find a pornstar that resembled Eleanor. Brunette, mount everest nose, and small tits. She wondered if the reason she couldn't find anyone (yet) was because her search engine was Bing on Internet Explorer.

Jay pulls out her iPhone again and gets to work, looking through the lesbian section. 

_nope,tits too big_

_nose too pointy._

_VILE_.

_blonde. ugh. i’d look at my daughters if I wanted that._

and then, 

_oh my god_

She clicks on the link and lays back with her legs wide open, rubbing her clit through her grandma panties to give herself a head start and gasps at the sight of Eleanor show-casing her beautiful petit body. 

If she could have anyone in the world, it'd be the brunette. 

_Why isn't my son gay._ She curses and moans as she shuffles through her drawers for her vibrator, and turns up, placing it on her nasty ass pussy. 

She dials up Eleanor, and pants softly into the phone once she picks up. “Mum? What’s happening?” 

God fuck. She loved it when El called her that. “Say that again.” She moans softly. 

“Mummy,”

With that, she squirted long and hard all over her white sheets, and ended the call, staring up at the ceiling so she could breathe through her orgasm. Her baby(eleanor) was definitely going to get her back for that later. 

It never really was hard for JohannahDarling to get off to Eleanor. That was because Eleanor is involved in everything Louis does and as a mum she could not ask for a better girlfriend.


End file.
